A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by shaneequa
Summary: AU. Set in Little Hawk universe. - While in the camp, Hailey dreams of what she wants most, a family and a trip to Disneyland.


Title: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes  
Author: Shaneequa  
Disclaimer: I, the author, owns nothing. I do not have the rights to the song, the movie where the song originated from, the Avengers nor am I in any way affiliated with them.  
Summary: Little Hawk Universe. Hailey dreams of what she wants most.  
Author's Note: I didn't think that it fit well into the story so I decided to make it a separate one-shot that you don't have to read in order to follow the other story. But hey if you love Hailey, then read on! Characters are OOC because it's told from Hailey's dreams.

Happy reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated (:

* * *

Hailey was curled up in a ball in the small bed that she was provided, in a room full of girls who didn't seem to like her. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering despite the heat of the Mexican night. All she thought about was her home, in her bed with her stuffed animals, her favorite pink blanket, her dad, and Tasha, and Mister Iron Man, and Mr. Hulk Banner, and Cap'n America Rogers, and Thund-Thor... She wishes she could pinch herself away just like what Tasha told her she could so she would wake up from nightmares.

She shut her eyes tight, keeping the tears at bay, because tears never did any good for anyone. She pinched herself hard, drawing out blood with her small nails before she gave up and stopped. Hailey wrapped her arms around herself tighter, ignoring the muttered Russian and Spanish around the room by the girls, but going to a nice memory which lulled her to sleep.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

Disneyland, Hailey had begged her father and Tasha to take her to Disneyland ever since she saw one of the commercials advertising the "Happiest Place on Earth." She was memorized by the spinning tea cups, riding it with Alice and the Mad Hatter. Getting to hug her favorite princesses, Ariel and Cinderella.

"Hail, are you ready?" her father called out to her from the hallway. Hailey's eyes widened looking around her room shaking her head frantically. She wasn't ready at all! She hadn't packed up her toys that she wanted to bring, her princess dresses, her play set jewelry, her tiaras... NOTHING!

"No daddy! I not ready!" she exclaimed pulling on her tiny princess bag pack running around the room trying to stuff everything she wanted to put in there.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Tasha asked her walking into the room seeing the mess that Hailey created of her room. Hailey was sitting in the middle of the mess with a pout on her face.

"I's not weady, Momma!"

Tasha smiled at her cradling Hailey's face in her hands. "It's okay. I packed up your favorite dresses, your tiaras and your DVDs already. All you have to do is pick what you want to wear for the plane ride."

"But you's forgot Mister Director Fury bear," Hailey pointed out, clutching the bear tighter to her chest.

"Well, I figured you would want to bring him along for the plane ride, right?"

The little blonde girl nodded her head enthusiastically running to her walk in closet and picking leggings, her hot pink Uggs with bows at the back, a tutu and a sparkly top. "Momma, help?"

Tasha shook her head with a smile walking over to Hailey. She helped Hailey get dressed and put her hair into a pony tail with ribbons. "You look beautiful, голубушка."

"Thank you, momma," she replied getting on her tip toes and kissing Tasha's cheek. She then grabbed the older woman's hand, her bag pack on her back and Mister Director Fury Bear in her other arm. "Daddy! We's ready!"

Her daddy was waiting for the both of them in the living room, two black suitcases and her pink one lined up at the door. "Finally! I was going to leave without you two!"

Hailey shook her head and pouted. "Yous no do that, Daddy. Yous love us too much."

Her daddy's gaze left hers and locked onto Tasha's who was standing beside her, still holding her hand. "That I do."

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

Hailey sat by the window the plane, half standing on the seat so that she could see from out of the plane. Her dad was sitting beside her laughing at her enthusiasm while Natasha sat near the aisle talking with one of the agents that her Uncle Agent Phil had hired to protect them. Hailey didn't really worry about the bad guys, she knew that her daddy and Momma Tasha would take care of them. They promised her in her sleep that she would always be safe and she knew it was a good promise even though they didn't _pinky_ promise.

"Momma," Hailey said trying to get Tasha's attention from the agent who she looked like she was arguing with.

Her daddy turned to her with a small smile, "she's talking important business right now, Princess. Don't worry, this is the only time for work okay? After this we are all yours."

"Pinky pwomise?" Hailey asked him holding out her small pinky in the air. Her daddy turned to her with a smile, unraveling the hand he had which was holding Tasha's to link pinky's with her.

"Pinky, pinky pwomise," her daddy replied with a grin.

"Good!" Hailey exclaimed.

Tasha turned to look at them after dismissing the agent, leaning over to whisper something in Clint's ears before turning her attention to Hailey.

"Miss Morse, how are you liking this trip so far?"

"Is WUV it!" Hailey exclaimed. "Yous like it, Momma?"

Tasha smiled at her, kissing Clint's cheek and grabbing his hands before sinking into the chair contently. She smirked, "it's okay."

Hailey's jaw dropped and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "No, not 'okay,' Momma. Why 'okay'?"

She saw Tasha elbow her daddy in the side. "Your daddy won't let me sit next to you."

"I just want to look like the luckiest man on earth, two of the most gorgeous women in one arm," her daddy replied.

Tasha rolled her eyes at that, and Hailey pouted. "Daddy, I wants-ta sit next to Momma Tasha."

"Nope," her daddy replied with a smirk shaking his head. Hailey pulled out her puppy dog face and stared at her father. Like clockwork, four long seconds later, he stood up and urged Tasha to switch places with him.

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

On their first day at Disneyland, Hailey didn't even notice the five agents assigned to ensure that nothing would happen to two of SHEILD's best assets and their little girl. Hailey skipped and ran within eyesight of the two adults who stayed back content to watch her, holding hands and smiles on their faces.

"How much more days we here?" Hailey asked them as they sat at one of the cafés serving the famous raspberry white chocolate cookies of Disneyland.

"Three," Tasha replied with a smile watching the girl's eyes widen with excitement. "Unless, doll, you want to leave sooner?"

Hailey shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Thought so," Tasha said with a smile on her face.

"Soon as you finish that, we can go find a spot in front of the Princess Castle to watch the fireworks," her daddy pointed out to her. Hailey nodded stuffing the last large cookie in her mouth, crumbs circling her mouth as she tried to chew it. Her daddy and Tasha looked at each other with a laugh shaking their heads.

Her dad got up first, kneeling on the floor and looked up meeting Hailey's eyes. "Would the princess care for a ride to her castle?"

Hailey beamed at him climbing onto his back. When he stood up he made a groan joking that she was heavy. Tasha rolled her eyes at his childishness and walked a few steps behind them admiring their banter for a moment before stepping up next to Hailey, who was now taller than her with a smile.

They reached the castle, packed with people finding only standing space at a nearby tree. All of the sudden, the lights were dimmed and music started playing over the speakers, songs from classic Disney movies and voice of the lady from Mary Poppins telling her that she should close her eyes and make a wish.

Never one to disobey an order, Hailey shut her eyes and made a wish. That this vacation would last forever. That the three of them, being regular people not having to worry about the bad guys, there was not talk about work, or weapons or training. They were just three people who were a part of a family. In that moment, Hailey had everything she wanted in life, the safety of her dad's arms around her and a mom who was there by her side who did her hair and laughed at her crazy antics. Hailey shut her eyes more, wishing that it would all stay that way. That they would be a family forever.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

She opened her eyes to see the crowd in front of the princess castle disperse.

"Hold on tighter will you, princess?" her daddy whispered to her. Hailey nodded her head on top of his.

"Kay, daddy."

She felt one of her dad's arms let go of her. Hailey looked down at him confused only to see the arm that left her drape around Tasha's waist, pulling the red head closer than dropping it to hold her hand.

Hailey smiled at the gesture remembering her wish.

"Where to now, Princess?" her daddy asked her.

"The castle, daddy!"

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish will come true_

A sleeping Hailey clutched herself tighter in her sleep, her dreams easing the pain in her arm and in her heart. A smile crossed her peaceful face.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review please (:


End file.
